A variety of mobile devices having a communication function are becoming increasingly popular due to high usability and portability. Touchscreens are enlarged, and owing to a support by hardware and software that have ability to offer various contents, mobile devices are now showing growth.
Meanwhile, passenger vehicles for transporting persons or things are widely used as necessities for modern life styles. In addition, most of recent vehicles have the electronic control unit (ECU) that controls various electrical systems or subsystems embedded therein such as engine control module, transmission control module and brake control module.
In these circumstances, there arises a need of some approaches to offer specific services based on a connection between a vehicle and a mobile device and thereby to give improved convenience to a user.